


Mi amante inmortal.

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Lemon, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de 3 años el conde vuelve a la mansión Hellsing con el único motivo de hacer realidad su perverso deseo con el capitán Bernadotte, pero este huira y opondrá resistencia. Eso solo logra encender más el deseo del Rey no muerto.</p><p>Pip tiembla cada vez que el conde esta cerca y desea cosas que jamás había deseado con otro persona, pero no es capaz de aceptarlo…</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué pasara cuando alucard decida dar caza a su presa? Cuando Pip juegue con fuego ¿Terminara por ser consumido por las llamas del rey no muerto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi amante inmortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de hellsing, y como siempre yo y mis parejas disparejas pero espero que les guste :3
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205100731654762&set=a.10205100710694238.1073741858.1137977760&type=3&theater (creditos a la autora)

Después de la caída del loco comandante nazi y su ejército, todo había marchado bien, ya habían pasado 3 años desde entonces. La ciudad fue rápidamente reconstruida y después de un tiempo todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, a excepción de 3 pequeños pero muy importantes detalles.

Después de la guerra la existencia de los vampiros fue revelada al mundo e igualmente la verdadera cara de la familia Hellsing. Con la victoria por parte de la, ya no tan secreta, organización, esta se convirtió en la más respetada y famosa fuerza especial contra monstruos al servicio de su majestad la reina.

Otro detalle era que se había descubierto que a Walter lo habían contralado mediante un clip, por lo que la traición no había sido tal. Después de rescatarlo de las manos de la muerte, integra lo había regañado fuertemente por haber bajado la guardia y dejarse convertir y manipular por el enemigo. Como castigo trabajaría otros 100 años para la familia Hellsing sin pago alguno, este acepto sin la más mínima objeción, ahora un Walter con la apariencia de un adolecente apenas de 16 años retomaba su puesto como el leal sirviente de la familia y así otro vampiro más se unió a las filas de Hellsing. 

El último detallito, y tal vez el más importante, era la desaparición del rey no muerto, pero sobre el tema integra parecía no darle importancia y decía algo como…

-Él está vivo, de seguro sólo esta holgazaneando en alguna playa en una isla del Caribe, cuando vuelva le haré hacer trabajos forzados por la eternidad.-Dijo sin preocupación la rubia mientras leía el periódico.  
******************

 

Tiempo Actual…

 

Pip estaba tomando una rápida ducha nocturna en el segundo baño más grande de la mansión. El de alucard. Usaba el enorme baño de la habitación del conde por que el suyo estaba en reparación, después de un pequeño incidente con él algo ebrio y una bazuca. Salió totalmente refrescado y mojado; una minúscula toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriendo sólo lo esencia, estar por tantos años en el campo de batalla rodeado de hombres elimino hasta el último rastro de vergüenza en él, además no había nadie más que se atreviera a bajar a los aposentos del vampiro.

Con calma se dirigió hacía el estante cerca de la puerta donde se encontraba su ropa. Se despojó de la toalla para ponerse sus bóxers, eran algo pequeños pero le marcaban bien el trasero; sintió un extraño escalofrió que le helo la sangre cuando iba a seguir vistiéndose. Sentía que lo observaban de mala manera y eso viviendo donde vivía era sólo una clara señal de algo… problemas… rápidamente tomó su arma del estante y girando disparó hacia las sombras.

-Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de sentir mi presencia, soldadito.-Un tonó divertido vistió la muy conocida y masculina voz. No tardo mucho en distinguir una enorme figura de ojos rojos caminaba hacia él entre las sombras dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-Alucard.-Nombró el castaño algo nervioso.-Lo… lo siento mucho, yo… yo no sabía que habías vuelto, solo estaba usando tu ducha porque hice volar mi baño y… y bueno tú no estabas aquí… Lo siento.-Se disculpó entre balbuceos y luego se quedó petrificado al notar como lo observaba el vampiro. Su mirada siempre había sido penetrante y sombría, pero había algo más que lo llenaba de nerviosismo. Lo que había en los ojos del alto y siniestro conde era… lujuria, la más pura y desconcertante lujuria. Esos intensos ojos carmesí estremecían al mercenario, y este aun no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.-Yo… yo me retiro ahora, bienvenido y buenas noches.-Se despidió tomando su ropa y salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

 

Flash Back.

 

Sir integra estaba acostada en su enorme cama, cuando sintió que la presencia de un ser cerca de ella, rápidamente tomó su pistola debajo de su almohada y le disparo sin más. (M: En ese lugar todo el mundo dispara y luego averigua).

-Menuda forma de recibirme.-Bromeó el vampiro mientras es regeneraba del tiro en la cabeza por parte de su ama.

-¡Ah, sólo eres tú, alucard!-Exclamó bajando su arma.-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Tuve que matar a las 3, 424, 867 almas dentro de mí y eso me llevo un tiempo.-Explicó como si nada, la rubia rodó su ojo bueno restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bienvenido a casa conde.-Bromeó la mujer que desde hace un tiempo estaba más relajada y de mejor humor.

-Estoy en casa condesa.-Respondió con el mismo humor.-¿Es usted virgen, ama?-Pregunto.-Estoy seguro de que así es, la pregunta es… ¿Aún lo eres tú, chica policía?-Preguntó sonriendo burlonamente. Una muy sonrojada chica salió (de su escondite) del baño.

-Qu…qué bueno que esté de vuelta, maestro.-Sólo eso se le ocurrió al verse descubierta. Esa chica no cambiaria nunca.

-No la molestes.-Ordenó seria la sir.-Ese es mi trabajo.-Comentó maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar aun más a su novia.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer así que apresurémonos.-Argumentó el nosferatus.

-Te aseguro que yo soy la más interesada en que te largues de mi habitación y nos dejes dormir.-Respondió molesta su ama. Después de eso el vampiro la convirtió rápidamente y luego desapareció.  
****************

 

Al llegar a su alcoba el conde se encontró con la inesperada y grata sorpresa de que el foco de su perverso deseo caminaba semidesnudo despreocupadamente por el lugar… El cuerpo del mercenario estaba aún húmedo por la ducha, todo su cuerpo era indudablemente masculino, músculos cuidadosamente esculpidos era lo único que podría apreciarse miraras a donde miraras, por su piel casi bronceada corrían libremente las gotas de agua, la larga cabellera castaña clara se pegaba a su piel pues estaba mojada y goteaba. Cuando se despojó de su única protección quedando completamente expuesto, el nosferatus sintió su pene palpitar con interés; en el momento en que Pip se colocaba la ropa interior se inclinó dándole al conde una fantástica vista de su firme y apetecible trasero. El rey no muerto sonrió perversamente pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría ´´Trabajar a fondo´´ ese trasero.  
De repente el castaño tomó su arma, se giró y disparó hacía él aún estado escondido entre las sombras fue percibido por el capitán; eso lo asombro momentáneamente. Su mirada volvió al cuerpo del humano, ahora con su nuevo punto de vista podía apreciar claramente su parte delantera: Brazos, piernas, caderas, vientre, todo en él había sido minuciosamente ejercitado y aún así era atrayente a la vista. Su piel aparentemente tersa, sus oscuros y lindos pezones estaban erectos por la anterior ducha, mientras larga y lacia cabellera color caramelo que llegaba hasta sus glúteos. Sin dudas un verdadero manjar para la vista. Divertido el conde salió de entre las sombras dejándose ver.

Fin del Flash Back

 

Al verlo fijamente a los ojos el menor se paralizo. Sabía que lo poni nervioso y titubeante, y eso le gustaba al sádico vampiro.

-Yo… yo me retiro ahora, bienvenido y buenas noches.-El mercenario tomó sus cosas y se marcho lo más rápido que pudo. Alucard sonrió perversamente.

Había vuelto después de 3 años fuera para realizar su mórbido deseo, el cual había planeado desde el principio, pero esa estúpida guerra lo había tenido ocupado. Admite que fue entretenida pero casi mata a su presa, por suerte no fue así y ahora estaba allí para cumplir su cometido… El poseer el cuerpo del soldadito.  
El hecho de que huyera sólo le daba más ganas de poseerlo ¿Qué podía ser más divertido para un cazador que ver a su presa oponer resistencia?  
**********************

 

Bernadotte llegó corriendo a su habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargó de espaldas de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento que perdió debido a su apresurada carrera.

-¿Estas huyendo de mí, pequeño soldadito?-Toda su piel se erizo al oír esa voz cerca a su oído. De un salto el capitán se alejó de la puerta, la efectivamente el nosferatus estaba atravesando. Pip se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar que el vampiro hacia ese truco.

-N… no estoy huyendo, es sólo que… estoy retrasado para ir a un lugar.-Alegó el castaño raídamente. No iba a quedar como un cobarde.

-¿Retrasado para ir a algún burdel? No creo que se molestes si faltas por hoy.-Argumentó el nosferatus ya frente a él.

El capitán quería escapar de allí por cualquier medio posible, pero aún así su cuerpo trataba de hacerlo sabía que era imposible escapar de aquel ser. No iba a admitir que alucard lo intimidaba pero a cada paso que daba el azabache él retrocedía dos.  
Por otro lado al vampiro le estaba apareciendo divertida la forma en que el mercenario trataba de escapar a sabiendas que no podría huir. Le recordaba a un pequeño e indefenso ratoncito acorralado por un hambriento león, y él quería descubrir, ¿Qué haría al verse totalmente acorralado?

De tanto retroceder sin fijarse atrás el castaño cayó de espaldas en la cama.

-¡ ¡No te acerques más! !-Ordenó Pip algo sobresaltado. Alucard se detuvo solo para ver lo que pasaría.-Si es que acaso quieres desahogarte yo podría llevarte con algunas chicas o chicos que podrían complacerte.-Dijo el capitán. A pesar de todo lo que le provocaba el vampiro el capitán no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante esos oscuros deseos. Tal vez si fuera un cobarde pero no era tonto.

-Ni una docena de las y los mejores prostitutos de Londres podrían saciar mi deseo.-Declaró mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad pero luego su expresión cambio por una que por alguna razón irritó al menor.-¿Eres virgen, pequeño soldadito?-Preguntó divertido el vampiro.

-Ya… ya sabes que no.-Respondió algo molesto por lo estúpido de la pregunta.

-Cuando estás en la guerra lejos de cualquier tipo de mujer aprendes a apreciar el cuerpo de un hombre.-El vampiro se deshizo de su gabardina al igual que su sombrero quedando sólo en una camisa y pantalón negros.

-Tiene razón… Si lo que querías era saber si he estado con hombres, la respuesta es Sí.-El capitán se había hartado de ser intimidado y ahora estaba molesto. Al conde no pareció gustarle su respuesta, sabía que aunque el castaño estuviera molesto no mentía.-Pero mis gustos son muy diferentes a los tuyos, yo prefiero a chicos delgados y lindos como…Walter… sí, justo como él.-Confesó tratando luego de levantarse pero le fue imposible, pues en un instante sintió el peso del conde sobre él inmovilizándolo en el lugar.

-¿Eres virgen, pequeño soldadito?-Volvió a preguntar de nuevo divertido.

El miedo que sentía en ese momento fue aplastado totalmente por el gran enojo que sentía al pesar que se burlaba de él, y ese estúpido sobrenombre que le había puesto solo empeoraba las cosas.

-¡Ya te he dicho que No! He estado con un sinfín de hombres y mujeres desde los 15 años, así que deja de preguntarme esa estupidez y lárgate de una maldita vez de mi habitación, chupa sangre acosador.-Bernadotte lo miró retadoramente con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que tal vez lo mataría por ser tan insolente pero el enojo no lo dejaba arrepentirse.

Alucard se sorprendió por unos instantes y luego una siniestra sonrisa se apodero de sus labios. Las pocas personas que habían osado hablarle en ese tono o de esa manera habían sido despiadadamente asesinadas por él, pero esta vez en lugar de molestarle le excitó. Le excitó la forma retadora y enojada en la que lo miraba ese hermoso ojo verde, su tono molesto, todo de él lo excitaba.

-Acabas de jugar con fuego, pequeño soldadito.-La voz del azabache era totalmente erótica y su hambrienta mirada le hizo saber al menor que había cavado su propia tumba y ahora de una forma u otro iba a ser devorado.

El vampiro lo desnudo por completo rasgando su ropa interior con gran facilidad en una fracción de segundo, ahora que estaba a merced no lo dejaría escapar por más tiempo. Con su velocidad sobrenatural también desnudo y se posiciono entre las piernas del mercenario con agilidad, se acercó a su rostro causando que sus cuerpos de pegaran completamente y sus animados miembros se rosaran causando una deliciosa fricción a ambos que robó un jadeo del bello hombre que se resistía a ceder.

-Aah.-El jadeo que escapó de la garganta de Pip, pero fue rápidamente callado por su propia mano. Era demasiado orgulloso para rendirse sin pelear. El nosferatus sonrió victorioso y se acerco a su oído.

-¿Eres virgen, pequeño soldadito?-Murmuró en su oído con un deje de humor.

Bernadotte volvió a molestarse, estaba a punto de darte un puñetazo en la cara al azabache cuando de repente una dolorosa intromisión le impidió hasta gritar. De la nada el vampiro simplemente lo había mordido, sintió como los afilados colmillos succionaban su sangre, era como si le estamparan un hierro al rojo vivo, increíblemente doloroso.  
En cambio para el conde era completamente diferente. La sangre del mercenario tenía un sabor dulzón que le fascinaba, cada gota que bajaba por su garganta era deliciosa y adictiva. Tuvo que detenerse antes de matarlo. El cuerpo del castaño se quedo sin fuerzas, le costaba hasta respirar y luego de ver vagamente la sonrisa triunfante del rey no muerto se desmallo.  
*********************

 

Cuando despertó todo se sentía diferente, lo primero en notar fue que tenía mucha sed, tanta que le ardía la garganta, luego notó con asombrado que su vista estaba extraña, tenía… ¿ambos ojos?

-¿Cómo es posible?-Se preguntó posando su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-La regeneración es algo natural en los vampiros.-Alucard lo observaba cómodamente sentado a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué me…?-Pip no sabía que pensar estaba muy confundido.

-Te trasforme, ahora soy tu maestro como lo fui de la chica policía… y sí, sí leo tu mente.-Explicó el nosferatus como si nada. El capitán estaba horrorizado por escuchar esas palabras directamente en su cabeza, pero luego de unos segundos eso volvió a cambiar por enojo.

-¡ ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? !-Cuestionó molesto. Después de la guerra había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no le había pedido esto al vampiro.

-Conozco cada uno de tus más profundos y oscuros deseos y anhelos más que tú mismo, sé que deseas esto pero jamás lo admitirías ni aunque te torturaran, eres demasiado terco y orgulloso.-Con un rápido e imperceptible movimiento volvió a posicionarse entre las piernas de Pip.-Además sería más divertido de esa manera.

-¿Qué diab…?

-¿Cómo crees que se sentirá el sexo cuando acabas de ser transformado? ¿Cuándo tus sentidos han sido aumentados un millar de veces y no sabes cómo controlarlos? ¿Ahora que eres un millón de veces más sensible en todos los sentidos?-La voz del azabache era baja y totalmente erótica, aun estando lejos de sus oídos podía escucharlo con claridad y eso lo hacía estremecer.-Ríndete ante mí, soldadito… Es tu destino.-Sin esperar nada más entró de una sola y brutal embestida, ya lo había estirado mientras el soldado estaba inconsciente, después de todo tenía que divertirse un poco mientras tanto. Ya había esperado 3 años para esto y al sentir la estrechez del castaño estrangular su pene sabía que había valido la pena la espera.

-Aaaaah.-El grito de Pip no pudo ser callado, era la primera vez en sus 31 años que él era el de abajo.

-Felicidades, pequeño soldadito… ahora ya no eres virgen.-Bufó burlón el vampiro y sin más comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente. Él no era tierno ni suave, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de tener a Pip jadeando y gimiendo sin control.

-Er… eres un ma… maldito.-Bernadotte no podía siquiera hablar correctamente. Ese maldito vampiro era enorme en todos lados, se sentía como ser partido a la mitad.

Había descubierto a que se refería esa molesta y repetitiva pregunta del conde, ahora más que nunca quería golpearlo y lo haría si no fuera porque tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consciente, ya que ser empalado por el descomunal miembro del vampiro apenas podía hacer eso. Se le hacía evidente el por qué había dicho que ´´Ni una docena de las y los mejores prostitutos de Londres podrían saciar su deseo´´ ¿Una docena? Ni un millar de ellos podría sobrevivir a esto.  
El vampiro sonrió malicioso, sostuvo los muslos del capitán separándolos todo lo que era posible solo para embestirlo con más profundidad. Pip (además de descubrí que tenia una increíble flexibilidad) se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que sus vergonzoso gemidos se escaparan, no le daría el gusto a alucard de escucharlos. Alucard realmente lo estaba disfrutando y puesto a que el menor estaba decidido a no dejarse escuchar eso lo estaba haciendo muy divertido, pero sobre todo disfruta poseer el esplendido cuerpo de ese obstinado hombre, por dentro todo era suave, cálido y sumamente estrecho. Como seda caliente y húmeda alrededor de su miembro.  
El soldadito era alarmantemente delicioso, su sangre, su cuerpo, todo de él era exquisito y por primera vez en miles de años el conde temió perderse en el placer. Salió de su cuerpo y por un segundo el castaño se sintió aliviado al pensar que todo había terminado. Pobre iluso. El Rey no Muerto sólo había decidió a dejar de jugar con él, ahora lo haría enloquecer y ahogarse en un placer que jamás podría haber conocido. Las sombras se agruparon alrededor del capitán y lo sujetaron elevándolo en el aire, como las sogas de Bondage.

-¡Oh, no! Ni se te ocurra practicar tu estúpido Kamasutra vampírico conmigo.-Advirtió molesto el menor removiéndose tratando inútilmente de soltarse de las sombras. Al ancestral vampiro le pareció gracioso el comentario.

-Ese libro fue ilustrado por humanos, y ellos jamás podrían siquiera imitar mi conocimiento sexual, mi pequeño soldadito.-Rebeló divertido, con un movimiento de sus dedos las sombras giraron el cuerpo del mercenario posicionándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas.-Ahora ya no podrás acallar tus gemidos.-Comentó divertido.

Bernadotte se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior previendo la penetración, lo hizo tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Alucard se relamió los labios, con su fría mano tomó el cuello del chico y lo halo hacia él dejándolo arrodillado de espaldas a él, lamió el delgado y delicioso hilo rojo con suma perversión, para luego desplazarse hasta su oído.

-Nada podrá acallar tus gemidos, ni siquiera eso.-Comentó arrogantemente para justo después penetrarlo. Estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento y no tenía el deseo de terminar con esto en toda la noche.

-Naaagh.-Él tenía razón, al menor le fue imposible reprimirlo y tuvo que volver a su antigua posición.

Las incesantes embestidas eran salvajes, demasiado profundas y rápidas. El ancestral vampiro era bestial y sumamente dominante, pero ¡joder, que bueno que era haciéndolo! Cada embestida aporreaba su punto dulce una y otra vez, el capitán sentía demasiado placer, pero no le daría la satisfacción de decírselo, claro que no, era demasiado malditamente orgulloso para eso y trataba como podía de aminorar el volumen de sus gemidos.

-¿Por qué no pides piedad? Tal vez considere el dejarte por hoy, mi pequeño soldadito.-Sugirió el azabache con ese tono tan arrogante que le caracterizaba, ese mismo que el castaño había comenzado a odiar. Eso era una mentira en su totalidad pero ansiaba ver la mirada molesta y retadora del mercenario.

-Ja… Jamás…Mal… dito… ególatra... perver… tido.-Respondió como pudo. Alucard sonrió malicioso y aumento aún más la potencia de sus movimientos, esa era el tipo de repuesta que esperaba.-Aaaaah.-El pobre Pip no podía estar más tiempo sostenido de sus brazos y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, o mejor dicho, el colchón, pues hacía rato que la pobre base de madera había cedido ante la fuerza descomunal del azabache y se había destrozado.

Por más que intentó no pudo evitar correrse, un orgasmo masivo como nunca antes había experimentado nubló por completo su mente enterando en la fosa más profunda de su cerebro a su orgullo.

-A eso se le llama orgasmo en seco.-Comentó el vampiro dándole la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-Al… alucard.-Su nombre escapó de los finos labios de su amante como una plegaria. Al verlo sólo pudo observarlo fascinado por unos minutos.

El menor tenía la mirada nublada y perdida, su boca estaba entreabierta con visibles hilos de saliva y dejaba escapar sus constantes jadeos, su pecho subía y bajada pesadamente, su larga cabellera se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo el cual estaba bañado en sudor y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. Sólo una palabra podría describirlo en ese momento…

-Perfecto.-Exclamó acariciando su rostro en el acto más delicado que había tenido en toda la noche.

En ese momento la mente del capitán se aclaró un poco y juntando todas sus fuerzas restantes extendió los brazos como un niño que pedía un abrazo. El nosferatus se agachó para dejar que el castaño se colgara de su cuello, mientras lo levantaba haciendo que se sentara a horcadas en su regazo.

-Aaaah.-Gimió libre y desvergonzadamente el mercenario. Se había rendido por fin a sus deseos, ahora sus hermosos ojos verdes eran de un brillante carmesí y centellaban hambrientos.

El rey no muerto sonrió perversamente de lado, sabía perfectamente lo que quería su pequeño soldadito que al parecer había dejado que su instinto animal tomara el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres beber de mi?-Expresó divertido. Eso había sido más fácil que con la chica policía a la que tuvieron que obligar a beber sangre humana, tal vez se debía a su estado de semi-consciencia, pero realmente no le importaba el motivo. Era cierto que al beber de él por voluntad propia rompería el control que tenia sobre él, pero eso tampoco le importaba, ya que no quería usarlo con él, porque eso le hacia las cosas más divertidas.-Puedes tomarla, pero te costara caro después.-Advirtió tomando la nuca del castaño y halándolo hacía su cuello. Este no espero ni un segundo más para insertar sus colmillos en él. Sentir a su amante alimentarse de él fue la sensación más jodidamente erótica y excitante que jamás haya experimentado, podía sentir como su pene se endurecía dolorosamente hasta casi marearlo.

Bernadotte bebió hasta que su sed fue apagada pero su lujuria apenas había despertado, cuando se separo lamió la sangre restante en los pequeños orificios que habían dejado sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de alucard, esto le causo una sensación placentera al mayor quien luego lo halo del cabello con firmeza pero sin brusquedad. Era sumamente dominante y estaba afirmando su liderazgo. El conde lo alejo lo suficiente solo para verlo a la cara.

-Así que has vuelto. Perfecto, ahora podre volver a divertirme.-Comentó malicioso viendo que los ojos del mercenario ya estaban centrados.-¿Te ha gustado?-Interrogó arrogantemente.

No se sorprendió al ver como el perfectamente consciente castaño se relamía los labios perversamente, para luego sonreír pícaramente de lado. En su rostro se podía apreciar una indudable y sumamente excitante mirada llena de mórbido deseo y lujuria. Había aceptado que el sexo con el azabache era increíble, ahora totalmente recargado y sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, estaba dispuesto a resistir y darle pelea.  
El listo vampiro entendió rápidamente el mensaje, ambas miradas carmesí fijas entre sí. Gustoso por la vista y el ángulo que le brindaba la posición sujeto firmemente las caderas del capitán y retomó su frenético movimiento pélvico.  
Bernadotte se sentía completamente lleno por dentro y ahora no se contenía ni luchaba contra el placer que le era brincado, ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada salvaje embestida azotaba su punto más sensible haciéndolo enloquecer? Sin dudas ese era un placer inhumano que tan sólo un ser como ese podría dar.

-No hay ningún otro ser como yo, mi pequeño soldadito.-Respondió con su telequinesis el mayor. Pip se sonrojó, pues aunque todo el tiempo trato de silenciar su voz el vampiro desde el comienzo había leído su mente.-Así es.-Contestó arrogante para luego recostarlo sobre su espalda otra vez.-No importa lo que hagas para ocultar algo, yo siempre lo sabré.

El presumido conde se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Hay quienes dicen que el sexo es una batalla más ardua que la misma guerra y sin dudas más gratificante. Tenían razón. El Rey había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo del cual disfrutaría toda la eternidad.  
Lo estuvieron haciendo hasta que el extenuado neófito perdiera la conciencia. El pensamiento de hacerlo o morir en el intento fue lo que lo mantuvo de pie hasta que ya no pudo más. A alucard le había fascinado la orgullosa y firme actitud Pip, quien no se había rendido hasta complacerlo aunque para eso llevara su cuerpo al máximo y terminara inconsciente en su último orgasmo.  
******************

 

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, el azabache cerró herméticamente cualquier pequeña abertura por donde los rayos del sol pudieran irrumpir en la habitación, ya que eso podía ser letal para su amante en esos momentos.

Después de vestirse se encamino a la oficina de su ama (la cual estaba de totalmente a oscuras por la nueva condición de vampiresa de la sir) le informó que su pequeño soldadito no trabajaría por la próxima semana ya que no podría levantarse de su cama por un tiempo, y no tenía pensado dejarlo salir de su cama. Pip era un neófito demasiado nuevo y sobre excitado lo que podría resultar en que terminara drenando a la mitad de las filas o que se lastimara. Alucard no permitiría que la segunda opción llegara a ser una posibilidad, mantendría al mercenario encerado en sus aposentos y quemaría la sobreexcitación del neófito con la propia; tenía cientos de formas de hacerlo y en todas tendría a su soldadito rogando por más.

Casualmente que Victoria tampoco trabajaría esa noche, pues también estaba agotada. La única razón por la que la Hellsing y el conde no salían era porque ambos eran del mismo tipo... Un par de bastardos dominantes y recelosos con sus amantes, aunque jamás lo admitirían.  
***********

 

Al caer la noche el Rey había salido de muy buen humor a encargarse de todas las misiones. Lo que más solía gustarle era salir de noche a matar a algunos insectos y si tenía suerte encontrar a alguien que fuera un digno rival como lo había sido Anderson, pero ahora le parecía mejor terminar las misiones rápidamente y volver a la mansión para molestar a su pequeño soldadito. Y eso era lo que justo planeaba hacer.

Owari…?


End file.
